The Dark Angel
by Myloko
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at the game shop after being chased by 4 men in black suits. Who is she and what does this dark figure with a blue eyes want with her? *Updated Once A Month Due To School*
1. Escape (Introduction)

Hey everyone!!! This is my 2nd fic (it was supposed to be my first). Everyone told me that I'm good at making romance fics (I have tons somewhere) so, this will be from something I thought in my head one day that I thought through and am now posting!!! Read and Review, and, enjoy as always!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO or any other characters, I think I own my name though :P and I might own my friends (friends: hey!!!) yeah anyway.  
  
centerThe Dark Angel - Chapter 1/center  
  
"AAHHH!!! SHIT NO!!!" The mysterious girl yelled as she ran from 4 men in black suits who were chasing her. "iI can't let them get me again, I don't want to go back!/i She thought as she ran faster. "ibut I can't use my powers on them, I'll create a disturbance that'll go throughtout the entire city! Hmm.I might be able to hide there/i she continued to think as she spotted the closest store around. She quickly opened the door, ran to the back of the store, jumped over the counter and hid behind it.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the store clerk.  
  
"Please! Whatever you do, don't tell the men in black suits that I'm here!" At that moment the 4 men in blacks suits came through the door.  
  
"Sir" spoke one of the 4, "We have reason to believe that a fugitive is hiding in your store."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but no one's come in here for almost an hour."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive."  
  
"Fine, if you see a 15 year old girl with blonde hair and blue/green eyes running around please contact the police."  
  
"I will officer, thanks." The 4 men then walked out of the story in single file. After waiting a few minutes the mysterious girl popped out from under the counter.  
  
"OH THANKYOU!!!" She said as she hugged the store clerk.  
  
"It's nothing, so.why were those men after you?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't really concern you, all I have to say is, I've been wrongfully accused and if they find me I could die."  
  
"That's terrible." He told her.  
  
"Sadly, since I'm wanted, I can't go back home, and I've been running for a few days now." She continued as she started to cry.  
  
"It's okay.you might be able to stay with us."  
  
"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!" She said as she hugged him again.  
  
"So.what's your name?"  
  
"Umm.my name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's.umm."She quickly glanced over at the closest sign. "it's.Justin!!!"  
  
"What? Isn't that a boy's name?"  
  
"Opps.sorry, its Justine then!"  
  
"Oh.I'm.Yami."  
  
"Hi Yami. So, do you own this store?"  
  
"No, my er.grandfather does but he's away on business and took my.brother with him."  
  
"Oic.you have a nice name Yami, even if it does mean dark."  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
"So, where am I staying?"  
  
*~*  
  
That's the end of chapter one. It'll get better, don't worry about that! Just read and review ^_~ 


	2. The Dark Figure

So.even I thought that the last chapter was *way* too short, so, this will be the second chapter, but the first official, the last was just more of an introduction. So, I hope y'all enjoy this one, it might give away more to the mysterious girl, now known as Justine from the store sign ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: same as before *I hate repeating things*  
  
The Dark Angel - Chapter 2  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, you said that I could stay!"  
  
"*sigh* fine.you can sleep upstairs."  
  
"Yay!" and so she ran upstairs at lightning speed. As he went upstairs searching for her he found her in the only room she shouldn't have gone in.  
  
"You are not sleeping here."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, this is my room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"*sigh* fine, just until grandpa and Yugi get back."  
  
"Who's Yugi?"  
  
"Yugi's my brother."  
  
"Oh I see.is he cute?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you if he was cute."  
  
"I don't know, he's really short though."  
  
"Kawaii! I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"He's really hyper so I should warn you."  
  
"That's fine. I'm gonna go explore now, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Just don't break anything okay?"  
  
""Hai!" And so she ran downstairs and out the back door.  
  
"What the heck is she?"  
  
*~*  
  
On the back porch.  
  
"This place sucks, I know I'm safe here and that he'll never find me but, now I can't see my friends, and.*sniff* he could be torturing them right now *sniff* just because *sniff* I'm not there.oh thunder dragons." She said as she softly cried to herself on the back porch. "If only, I was stronger, then I could beat him once and for all, *sniff* then everything would be normal.but I don't really know what normal is.I've never been away from that pain and torture before.maybe, *sniff* I could be normal here.maybe *sniff* oh nevermind.happiness can never last for me, I think the pain might end but then it comes back worse then before *sniff* oh why did I have to be created like this?"  
  
*~*  
  
Somewhere *I can't say where yet, it'll give it away!!!*  
  
"Sir, we couldn't locate her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We searched very hard, she must be using her magic again."  
  
"She didn't use magic, I would have known. She's getting good at using a human disguise now, but that shouldn't stop you anyway."  
  
"But, sir, we checked all over Tokyo!"  
  
"You must not have looked hard enough then, I might as well go myself."  
  
"But what about."  
  
"I'll leave business in your hands for now, expect me back soon."  
  
"Sir."  
  
*~*  
  
"Justine?"  
  
"Nani Yami-kun?"  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Were you crying?"  
  
"No." Suddenly, the sky went dark and thunderstorm was about to appear. "Oh no.Yami-kun, get inside!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's going to rain."  
  
"Then you should come in too."  
  
"I will, just go in Yami."  
  
"Fine." And so, Yami went inside.  
  
"Damn.why now? And why did he have to come looking for me?" As she spoke a black figure was seen flying in the distance, followed by what seemed to be a giant white dragon with blue eyes.  
  
"Blue eyes, find her, or expect to be destroyed." The giant creature sighed, this girl was one of his friends, it didn't know how to react against a friend.  
  
"Damn." She said. She drew a card from her deck and yelled "INVISIBLE SHIELD!" As she did that, the black figure had a sense in his head.  
  
"She can never escape me, and now that she's used magic, she'll never get away." He said as he did his evil laugh. "Blue eyes! Attack behind that shop!" The blue eyes shot white lightning behind the store, but it didn't manage to hit anything.  
  
"Shit!" She yelled as her magic card wore off. She was now standing on the roof of the game shop. She was still too tired from running from the men in black suits to use a great deal of magic.  
  
"So, can't fight me can you?" The black figure asked as he landed on the roof near her.  
  
"I can, and I will, I summon, THE THUNDER DRAGON!" As soon as she said that a thunder dragon suddenly appeared from her card.  
  
"What can a thunder dragon do against me? And what can you do while still in human form?" He asked. It was true, she couldn't fight back while in a human form, she would need to change back..  
  
"One thunder dragon can't even dent you, but what if I use 2 and combine them? I summon THE SECOND THUNDER DRAGON! And I use my synthesis card to combine them to make, THE TWO HEADED THUNDER DRAGON!" She yelled as she summoned the card. After she was done summoning, her human magic wore off, and she reverted back into her regular form.  
  
"So, it's the Black Magician Girl and the Two Headed Thunder Dragon versus me ne?"  
  
*~*  
  
Back inside the house.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yami asked after hearing a loud noise coming from the roof. "I should go see." And so, he ran outside to find a battle between duel monsters. "This can't be.we're not even in the shadow realm!"  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" yelled the black figure on the roof. A black blast suddenly shot out of his hand and hit the two headed thunder dragon.  
  
"NO!" She yelled as she fought back tears. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"  
  
"I can do anything, an attack power of 2000 can't beat me either, just give up."  
  
"Who the hell are you people?" Yami asked from the ground.  
  
"Damn.I'll get you later, don't you worry, you'll be back with me soon enough." And so, the black figure flew away. The black magician girl then fell to her knees in tears over the death of her friend. The blue eyed dragon tried to comfort her but she continued to cry.  
  
"You! On the roof! Who are you?"  
  
"Yami-kun!.oh shit.no." She said as she stared back at him. He wasn't supposed to see her like this. "Blue eyes! Come on!" She said as she took flight. The blue eyed dragon followed her. Still in tears, she headed for the mountain in the distance, or so the young Yami thought.  
  
"What.happened here?" He asked.  
  
*~*  
  
Weird compared to what was supposed to happen ne? Well, the next chapter should be better, expect a trip the shadow realm, and, the return of Yugi! Read and review as always ^_~ ja ne minna-san! 


	3. Forgotten Graveyard

Yay! We're going to the Shadow realm in this chapter! I said that before, just to let ya know, but, it's not what you'd expect from that big dark scary place! And it's not too cheerful either...but anyway, on with chapter 3!!! (I'm on a post-sugar high...if something seems comedic, then, you'll know why)  
  
Disclaimer: same as before (I don't like repeating myself)  
  
*~*  
  
The Dark Angel - Chapter 3  
  
"What just happened here?" Yami asked himself. He has just seen a duel monsters battle with duel monsters outside of the shadow realm! "This isn't right.I should go to the shadow realm to find this problem." So, the young pharoh created a portal and stepped through to the other side.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile..somewhere away from the regular human realm..  
  
A young girl with a black cloak draped around her sits near a grave crying with her hat off and a black hood taking its place.  
  
"This isn't fair.that evil idiot.he'll pay.*sniff* but I can't do anything.I'm powerless against it.*sniff* and soon.*sniff* he'll have me again.*sniff* and I don't know what I'll do then.I wish I could just die.*sniff* life shouldn't be this much pain and sadness.*sniff*"  
  
*~*  
  
The young pharoh reached the shadow realm, to find its usual blackness, but, oddly, it looked as if something had been added on.  
  
"What is this?" He asked as he looked over to what resembled a graveyard. "This wasn't here before." And so, his teenage curiosity took the best of him and caused him to wander into the foggy graveyard. "This is strange.there aren't any people buried here.just.duel monsters?" He thought as he read the closest grave to him. It was a basic plot that read "Skull Red Bird, Date Of Last Battle Use: April 17th, 2002, Date Of Last Deletion From Battle: April 17th, 2002, Last Monster To Destroy It: Rude Kaiser, Owner of Rude Kaiser: Miho Ritonashi, Number of Resurrections: 3, Owner: Kimiko Takanashi." "Strange.these cards were used in real battles.then our cards must be real in the living world as well as the shadow realm." As he searched farther he found the most glorious grave standing near the middle of the graveyard. It was a giant brick with an enormous stone blue eyes white dragon standing atop of it. "this must be." he said as he read it.  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh no.*sniff* what was that?" the young girl asked as she heard a noise off in the distance. "I need to stop crying.or it'll hear me." She thought in fear of who it might be.  
  
*~*  
  
As he stood at the marvelous sight, he read it, in fear of what it was.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon. Date of Last Battle Use: July 10th, 2002. Date Of Last Deletion In Battle: July 10th, 2002. Last Monster To Destroy it: Dark Magician. Owner of Dark Magician: Yami Moto. Number Of Resurections: 3. Owner: Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Why am I labeled as Yami Moto?" He asked as he stood puzzled at the awe- inspiring grave set before him. "But.what the?" He heard a strange noise off in the distance. "It's like.someone crying." He set out to find the noise of the disturbance, and he found it. It was a young girl crying at the grave of a duel monster. "Excuse me miss.but who are you and how did you get to the shadow realm?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't concern you about who I am.and if you can't tell I've lost a dear friend." This caused the girl to continue crying.  
  
"I'm sorry about your loss." Yami said as he knelt beside her."Who was your friend?"  
  
"Can't you read?" In front of them stood 2 identical graves.  
  
"Isn't this person buried twice?" He asked as he took a quick glance.  
  
"No.they were twins, twin thunder dragons to be exact." She said as she continued her crying. Yami looked up and read the first grave.  
  
"Thunder Dragon. Date Of Last Battle Use: July 20th, 2002. Date Of Last Deletion In Battle: July 20th, 2002. Last Monster To Destroy It: Magician Of Black Chaos. Owner Of Magician Of Black Chaos: None. Number Of Resurections: None. Owner: Justine The Black Magician Girl. How did you know them?"  
  
"We grew up together."  
  
"Oh.are you a duel monster?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Oh.you seem nice. Which one are you?"  
  
"*sniff*.read the tombstone"  
  
"I don't understand.you're a thunder dragon?"  
  
"No.I was its owner."  
  
"But how can a duel monster own a duel monster?"  
  
"I'm not a 100% genuine duel monster.*sniff* I was genetically created.*sniff* to serve my master.*sniff*" She said as she continued crying even harder than before.  
  
"It'll be okay." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Wait a second.were you at the turtle game shop a few hours ago?"  
  
(no reply)  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Obviously I was.and you were there too."  
  
"Then.you were the one that called my name on the roof, weren't you?  
  
"Yes.I shouldn't have though."  
  
"But how did you know me?"  
  
"Because." She said as she took off her hooded cloak. "You let me stay at your house.but that didn't keep him away." She then pointed to the destroyer of her friend on the tombstone.  
  
"Justine? Is it you?"  
  
"That's not really my name.I never had a name before.I just made one up when you asked me."  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't help." He hugged her again.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind.are you still going to be staying with me?"  
  
"Oh course I will.if you're still willing to let me stay, even if you know my secret."  
  
"It'll be okay.just don't tell anyone."  
  
"How could I.I don't even know how I can cope with myself right now.being how I am and all."  
  
"You'll be fine.my brother will never know."  
  
"But how do I leave the shadow realm? I don't really remember how I got here in the first place!"  
  
"Like this." Yami said as he held his hand out. A white portal suddenly appeared.  
  
"Ohh.thanks." She said as she stepped through the portal. On the other side she found herself standing in Yami's room. A minute later Yami appeared beside her.  
  
"YAMI!!! OH YAMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU???" called a voice from below.  
  
"COMING AIBOU!!!" Yami replied.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked.  
  
"That's my brother.he must be home."  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
"Coming Yugi!!! Do you want to come meet him now?"  
  
"Sure, I guess now is fine."  
  
"Can I ask you something first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you human in this world but a duel monster in the shadow realm?"  
  
"The shadow realm shows the truth of a person when they enter its domain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
"Coming Yugi!!! Well, let's go"  
  
"Okay." And so, they went downstairs to find the young Yugi pacing back and forth across the floor.  
  
"YAMI!!! Hi.umm.who are you?"  
  
"Oh hi.you must be Yugi.Yami's told me about you."  
  
"Really? So.is this your girlfriend Yami?" Yami's face went red.  
  
"I don't think I am.so, how was your trip?"  
  
"It was great! But, who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My name's Justine"  
  
"Oh.Hi Justine!!!"  
  
"Umm.Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes Yami?"  
  
"Can I speak to you alone upstairs?"  
  
"Sure Yami." And the 2 went upstairs. But not before.  
  
"Hello miss! Can I help you?" Asked an aging Solomon Moto.  
  
"Oh hi sir! No, I'm just waiting for Yami."  
  
"Oh I see.so, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yami's friend."  
  
"Oh.I don't think Yami's ever brought home a girl before."  
  
"Oh.I see.are you saying that I'm Yami's girlfriend?"  
  
"Well it wouldn't surprise me."  
  
"Oh.why not?"  
  
"Because, you seem nice enough that Yami would like you."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes you do! Yami's very picky with people, you kind of remind me of Yugi."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Oh yes! So.what is your name miss?"  
  
"My name's Justine sir."  
  
"Oh well, I'm Solomon Moto."  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"WHAT???" Someone yelled from upstairs."JUSTINE!!!"  
  
"Coming!" She replied as she ran up the stairs to find Yami and Yugi talking in Yugi's room. "They look very much alike." She thought as she walked in the room.  
  
"So." Yugi said "You'll be staying with us?"  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"I was just wondering.well, I'm tired.I'm going to sleep now, good night everyone." Yugi said as he fell onto his bed.  
  
"We better go now." Yami told her.  
  
"Okay. Good night Yugi."  
  
"Good night.zzz"  
  
*~*  
  
"I call the bed!" Justine said as soon as she ran into Yami's room.  
  
"But it's my room! And I'm the pharoh!"  
  
"Yes, you WERE, and I'm the duel monster, and, I'm also a woman, so.I get the bed!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I hope the floor's comfy ^_~"  
  
"Yeah.whatever.good night" Yami turned the light off and lay down on the floor.  
  
"Good night Yami-kun."  
  
*~*  
  
"Hmm.that Justine girl sure is nice. I wonder why Yami wouldn't tell me the whole truth behind her." Yugi wondered before he fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 3! I was figuring this would be.more than 7 chapters? I'm still deciding on that.I'll have a sequal too, if everyone wants one. But for now, I gotta write the next chapter of Falling.Hard! So, read and review as always! ^_~ 


	4. Depression

That was a wierd chapter.and, for anyone in America, Yugi's grandpa's name is "Solomon" (I think that's how you spell it) And, you don't find this out until episode.40 I think against Rebecca Hawkins, so, wait for Wb to show it or, just move to Japan or Canada :P  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual, plus I don't own any tv shows or songs that might appear here :P  
  
The Dark Angel - Chapter 4  
  
"*yawn*Good morning world!" Yugi said as he hopped out of his bed and looked out the window. The sun felt warm against his skin as he watched the birds fly past his window. "This is going to be a great day! I hope that Yami can play with me today, because I haven't seen him in over a week!" The short tennager then got dressed out of his pyjamas and into his regular white shirt, blue pants, and blue jacket with his millennium puzzle hanging around his neck. Before he left his room her checked the clock. To his disappointment it was only 8:30am. "Well, at least I can watch my cartoons in a language that I can understand!" He happily skipped out of his room and down this stairs. To his surprise, he wasn't the only person awake. "Oh...ohayo!"  
  
"Ohayo Yugi-kun!" The girl known as Justine was already awake, but, she was just sitting in the middle of the couch staring at the blank screen of the television.  
  
"Ya know..you can turn that tv on and watch it if you like."  
  
"Oh thanks! But, how do I turn it on?"  
  
"Like this." He stepped up to the tv and hit the power button. The tv then turned on the show a cartoon fox chasing a rabbit. "Have you ever watched this show before?"  
  
"Nope. I don't really watch too much tv."  
  
"Oh well, you should watch it more often! It's about a fox that tries to catch this rabbit, but never does catch him."  
  
"That sounds silly!"  
  
"It is. But it's also funny." Yugi then sat on the couch next to the girl and watched the fox think up genius plots to catch the rabbit but, failing everytime. At nine the show ended.  
  
"So, what comes on now?"  
  
"Well, there's tons of shows on Saturday! One of my favorites is a story about mutants with superpowers! It's called "Xmen!"  
  
"Sounds very kewl! But, when does it come on?"  
  
"It doesn't come on till 11."  
  
"Oh. So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, do you want to go somewhere today?"  
  
"But I thought that you and Yami were going somewhere...."  
  
"Well, we aren't going anywhere if he doesn't wake up and I want to do something now!"  
  
"Yeah, he tends to sleep late. Do you want to go to the park?"  
  
"That sounds like fun Yugi." Yugi then went back upstairs and packed some things for the park while Justine just sat and watched the tv. She had never watched tv before so even the littlest things amazed her. Yugi then hurried into the kitchen and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote a simple note that said:  
  
"Dear Yami,  
  
I'm at the park and I've taken Justine with me. We won't be home for a few hours so if you find this and we aren't home then assume that we're at the park.  
  
Yugi"  
  
"Okay! We can go now!"  
  
"Yay!" The two teens headed out the door and raced towards the park to find that the sun had barely risen over the small town. The grass still had dew and most of the children were just waking up or were watching cartoons.  
  
"So, what do we do now that we're here?"  
  
*~*  
  
"*yawn* Aibou? Aibou? Where are you? Justine? Grandpa? Anyone? -_- ANYONE HERE?" Yami yelled throughout the house, only to find that he wouldn't get a response. He decided to check the clock near his bed. It read 11:07am. "That's odd..Yugi's always up at this time watching cartoons...I hope something didn't happen to him.." The young Pharaoh then went downstairs looking for some sort of clue but only found the tv playing cartoons that oddly, no one was watching. "Before I panic..I should check for a note first." As he stepped into the kitchen he found two notes taped to the fridge. The first one read:  
  
"I'm getting a shipment across town. I'll be back later. Grandpa." The second was a little piece of paper with scribbling on it. Yami read it carefully, and figured that he was all alone..again. "First I'm trapped in that puzzle for 5000 years, then I meet people and I think that they won't leave me alone but then they leave me for a week...now they get back, I meet someone new, and now they take her too.......why must I always be alone?" He thought as he lazily fell on the couch and let out a sigh. The same questions kept running through his head constantly..Why him? Why was he the one that was left alone? Did anybody really care about him? And if so, did they only care about him when he was winning duels? And why didn't they care enough to wake him up and take him with them? He knew that he wasn't a morning person, but, that didn't stop him from having fun with this aibou and his friends. He sighed again and fell asleep still thinking that no one cared.  
  
*~*  
  
"Yami! I'm home!" Yugi called as he opened the door to the game shop. Oddly, he didn't get a reply from his other half. "Yami? Are you here? Yami?" Still, no reply came from his dark half.  
  
"I'm worried Yugi..don't you think that he'd be awake by now?"  
  
"He should. I'll check the living room."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting here."  
  
"K." As he walked into the living room he found Yami asleep on the couch wearing nothing but his boxers. He also noticed that the tv was left on. "Odd..he never watches cartoons..Yami! Yami! Wake up!" Yugi called as he shook his other half.  
  
"Yugi? What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you're alive...is there something wrong? You're not even dressed yet!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't fine and there was plenty wrong.  
  
"Okay. That's good. Me and Justine are going out again okay? We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine, now go."  
  
"Okay...bye Yami." Yugi left his depressed other half on the couch and left slamming the door behind him.  
  
*~* Yami lay there thinking to himself about his best friend which was also his other half. "Why couldn't he tell that something was wrong?" He sighed again. Yugi was his best friend and nothing more. He understood that. He didn't want Yugi in that way but he didn't want to be alone....he just wanted the hurting to stop..  
  
*~*  
  
"You said that love was just a state of mind; because of many pieces you can't find, but for me you never really had the time and I was blind."  
  
"And everything that you meant to me is writing in the pages of my history. But it's over now as far as I can see....suddenly..."  
  
"Things are so different now you're gone. I thought it would be easy but I was wrong and now I'm caught in the middle. Even though I was someone new, all I can think about is you and now I'm caught in the middle."  
  
"Moving on she brings me brighter days but thoughts of you are in my mind always. Like a memory that I can't erase it's here to stay."  
  
"Things are so different now you're gone. I thought it would be easy but I was wrong and now I'm caught in the middle. Even though I was someone new, all I can think about is you and now I'm caught in the middle."  
  
"So different, so easy, but I can't get over you..."  
  
"Things are so different now you're gone. I thought it would be easy but I was wrong and now I'm caught in the middle. Even though I was someone new, all I can think about is you and now I'm caught in the middle."  
  
*~*  
  
That was an interesting chapter that took me..almost a week to finish. My mind's been a mess for the last week...which would explain a lot of why it's kinda depressing but, r + r + tell me what ya thing about it ^_~ 


End file.
